crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Tag Team Racing/Gallery
Gallery Crash Tag Team Racing Characters.png|Artwork of all the characters in the game except Willie Wumpa Cheeks. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot with Tires.png|Artwork of Crash. cttrart1.jpg|Promo Artwork. cttr2.jpg|Promotional art. Crashincrashtagteamracing.png|Artwork of Crash with a chicken. cttr3.jpg|Promotional art of Crash and Cortex fighting. cttr.jpg|The Japanese Box art for the game. crash_tagteamracing_banner_1.jpg|Radical was going to use the classic designs for Tag Team Racing, instead of the Twinsanity designs. Maxresdefault.jpg|CTTR Gameplay (Pirates of The Carburetor). Crash-tag-team-racing-20051018053039674 640w.jpg|CTTR Gameplay (Tire And Ice). ctr2wat.jpg|Removed or beta version of a free roam level. ctrwat1.jpg|Possible beta version of Happily Ever Faster. watlevel.jpg|Gameplay of Crash clashed with Cortex. CTTR DS Crash.jpg|Crash's DS concept. CTTR DS Cortex.jpg|Cortex's DS concept. CTTR DS Pasadena.jpg|Pasadena's DS concept. Frog (Crash Tag Team Racing).png Crash Tag Team Racing Aku Aku.png Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Coco Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Chicken.png Crash Tag Team Racing Nina Car.png Crash Tag Team Racing Angsterator.png Crash Tag Team Racing Deadinator.png Crash Tag Team Racing Probulot 2000.png JapanCrashTagTeamRacingArtwork.png CrashTagTeamRacingArtwork.png NGinTagTeamRacingArtwork.png Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png CortexTagTeamRacing.png Crunch Bandicoot Crash Tag Team Racing.png Crash Tag Team Racing Slave Driver.png TagTeamRacingCrash.png Crash Tag Team Racing Cuhalftr.png Crash Tag Team Racing Overcompensator.png Crash Tag Team Racing Guzzler.png Crash Tag Team Racing Extreme Surplus.png Crash Tag Team Racing Crster.png Crash Tag Team Racing Yellow Horde.png Crash Tag Team Racing Cow.png Nina Cortex Tag Team Racing.png TagTeamRacingBlockCar.png Crash Tag Team Racing Rocket Penguin.png TNT Monkey Crash Tag Team Racing.png Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Baby Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Cave Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Crizzash Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Classic Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Mad Scientist Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Mad Scientist Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Star Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Star Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Realistic Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Agent Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Classic Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Trikee.png ChickenTagTeamRacing.png Crash Tag Team Racing Bone Machine.png Crash Tag Team Racing Bandibuggy.png YetiTagTeamRacing.png Von Clutch Tag Team Racing.png Crash Tag Team Racing Wumpa Coin.png Doctor Neo Fu Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png Crash Tag Team Racing Nega Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Tag Team Racing Crizzash Bandicizzle.png Crash Bandicoot Crash Tag Team Racing.png Crash Tag Team Racing Cave Crash Bandicoot.png Chick_Gizzard_Lips_Crash_Tag_Team_Racing.png| Stew_Crash_Tag_Team_Racing.png| Willie Wumpa Cheeks Crash Tag Team Racing.png Wumpa Whip Tag Team Racing.png Crashwumpawhip.png Willie whumpa cheeks.png Wumpa-cheeks von-clutch pasedena cutscene.jpg PasadenaSpeedRender.png PasadenaOpossum.png Crash Tag Team Racing Pasadena O'Possum.png Crash Tag Team Racing Embiginator Pasadena O'Possum.png PasadenaSad.png Pasadena 3.png Pasadena 2.jpg Pasadena.png PasadenaIcon-CTTR.png CTTR cortex.png CTTR Doctor Neo Fu Cortex.png Doctor Neo Fu Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png Cttrps2NA.jpg|Tag Team Racing Cover Art Chick_Gizzard_Lips.png|Chick Gizzard Lips. Stew.png|Stew. The_Chickens.jpg|Chick and Stew (Note: Stew's hat/hair change.) -2- Crash Tag Team Racing - Tiki Turbo.fw.png -4- Crash Tag Team Racing - Deep Sea Driving.fw.png -6- Crash Tag Team Racing - Once Upon a Tire.fw.png -8- Crash Tag Team Racing - Evilocity.fw.png -10- Crash Tag Team Racing - Hardly Ever After.fw.png -11- Crash Tag Team Racing - Fossil Fuel Injection.fw.png -12- Crash Tag Team Racing - Labrea Car Pits.fw.png -13- Crash Tag Team Racing - Tire and Ice.fw.png -14- Crash Tag Team Racing - Extinction Party.fw.png -15- Crash Tag Team Racing - Dead Heat.fw.png -16- Crash Tag Team Racing - Crash Test Mummies.fw.png -18- Crash Tag Team Racing - Rings of Uranus.fw.png Crash Tag Team Racing - Main Area.fw.png -5- Crash Tag Team Racing - Jungle Rumble.fw.png Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Galleries